Frohes Neues Jahr
by Orlane
Summary: von bösen Erkältungen, Tee und anderen Katastrophen ONESHOT Hermine und Snape müssen den Silvesterabend miteinander verbringen, es bleibt die Frage, ob sie einen im Tee haben. Ein katastrophaler Start ins Neue Jahr? Entscheidet selbst!


_Dieser kleine Silvester Oneshot ist für alle, die sich auf Silvester freuen und auch für die Silvestermuffel unter uns (zu denen ich auch meine Wenigkeit zähle), vor allem ist er aber Kira und ihrer hoffentlich bald verschwindenden Nasennebenhöhlenentzündung gewidmet! Gute Besserung! - Tea, dear?_

**Frohes Neues Jahr!**

**-von bösen Erkältungen, Tee und anderen Katastrophen-**

Hermine nippte vorsichtig an der dampfenden Flüssigkeit. „Schmeckt nach Pfefferminz!" stellte sie fest bevor ein weiterer Niesanfall jeden weiteren Kommunikationsversuch zunichte machte.

Severus Snape nickte. „Er schmeckt ähnlich wie Pfefferminztee. Beruhigt vor allem Hals und Nase! – Der Direktor hat mir den Tee mitgebracht." erklärte er heiser und betrachtete sie grimmig, wie sie da neben ihm saß, in ihren rot-gelben Gryffindorschal gewickelt, mit einer triefenden roten Nase und wässrigen Augen. Von Zeit zu Zeit gaben ihre verstopften und entzündeten Nasennebenhöhlen ein gequältes Quietschen von sich.

Er selbst gab kein besseres Bild ab. Aber wenigstens machte er nicht solche Geräusche.

Wegen ihrer Erkältung mussten sie beide der geplanten Silvesterparty auf dem Quidditchfeld, wo Harry und Ron heute ihr Debüt als Profispieler gaben, fern bleiben. Was _ihn_ anging, so kam ihm die Erkältung als Ausrede dafür, seinen verhassten ehemaligen Schülern nicht bei ihrem nächsten Triumph zusehen zu müssen nicht ungelegen.

Was _ihn_ anging war er eh nur auf Wunsch von Dumbledore hier, der es für eine brillante Idee hielt, das Silvester nach dem großen Endkampf mit Freunden zunächst beim Silvester-QuidditchSpiel und dann im Fuchsbau zu verbringen.

Grollend hatte er nachgegeben – auf dem Quidditchfeld, so hatte er gedacht, musste man sich schließlich nicht unterhalten und die paar Stunden hinterher bei Molly und Arthur würde er auch noch überstehen.

Und jetzt saß er hier - erkältet – im Fuchsbau – allein mit ihr und ihren quietschenden Nasennebenhöhlen.

Für das nächste Jahr nahm er sich fest vor, jeder Einladung von Dumbledore aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Hermine sah ihm an, dass er über ihre unglückliche Lage nachdachte und sich weit fort von hier wünschte. Sie hatte ganz ähnliche Gedanken.

Die Situation war so schnell jedoch nicht zu ändern und sie entschied sich, ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen: „Was meinte der Direktor eigentlich vorhin, als er sagte, Sie sollten mir ruhig etwas von dem Gründorntee abgeben, aber mit der Dosierung aufpassen, da es sonst zu einer unerwünschten Wirkung kommen könnte?"

Snape schnaubte und konnte einen erneuten Hustenanfall kaum verhindern. Er sah im Geiste noch Dumbledores listiges Grinsen vor sich.

„Das fragen Sie erst jetzt, _nachdem_ Sie von dem Tee getrunken haben?" fragte er, als er sich von dem Anfall erholt hatte. „Aber keine Sorge, seine Wirkung als Liebestrank entfaltet der Gründorntee erst durch eine sehr hohe Dosierung!" fügte er beiläufig hinzu und nahm einen Schluck aus der eigenen Tasse.

Hermine verschluckte sich, prustete und verteilte die Hälfte des Tees auf ihrem Pullover. Sie hustete und schaffte es gerade noch, ihre Tasse auf den kleinen Tisch zu stellen.

Snape konnte sich ein diabolisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen und klopfte ihr etwas zu beherzt auf den Rücken. Sie fiel fast vom Sessel.

Hermine starrte ihn entsetzt an. Er hob beschwichtigend beide Hände. „Wie ich bereits erwähnt habe, es kommt auf die Dosierung an, außerdem ist es dann nur ein sehr schwacher Liebestrank."

Sie starrte ihn noch immer an.

Ihre Nasennebenhöhlen durchbrachen leise ächzend die Stille.

Er griff nach ihrer Tasse, füllte neuen Tee ein und hielt ihn ihr ungeduldig hin.

„Wenn Sie noch länger dieses nervige Geräusch machen, kann ich für nichts garantieren! HIER! Und seien Sie versichert, ich habe keine unmoralischen Absichten!"

Sie nahm die Tasse zögernd und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Bei Ihrem Charme würde kein Liebestrank der Welt bei mir irgendeine Wirkung zeigen!"

Er erwiderte ihren Blick und krächzte ein mürrisches „Das ist auch gut so!"

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander und nur die Müdigkeit, die Wärme des Kaminfeuers und die schweren Beine hielten beide davon ab, auf ihre Zimmer zu gehen.

Gelegentlich wurde die Ruhe von einem Husten, Niesen oder Hermines Nasennebenhöhlen durchbrochen. Snape quittierte das Quietschen jedes Mal mir einem genervten Räuspern, welches wiederum einen Hustenreiz auslöste.

Schließlich stand er doch seufzend auf und Hermine wollte ihm schon erleichtert ein „Gute Nacht" mit auf den Weg schicken. Doch er ging nur in Richtung des kleinen Türbogens, der die Kochstelle vom Rest der Wohnküche abtrennte und brachte, an den Türbogen gelehnt, mir einem lässigen Wink des Zauberstabes das Wasser im Kessel zum kochen.

„Ich brauche mehr Tee!" sagte er schlicht und schlang den grün-silbernen Slytherinschal enger um den Hals. Daraufhin fügte er mit einem spöttischen Lächeln hinzu: „Kommen Sie, Miss Granger, seinen Sie mutig und trinken Sie noch eine Tasse Tee mit mir! – Um Ihrer Nasennebenhöhlen Willen! - Oder haben Sie Angst?"

Hermine, die außer einer wohltuenden Wirkung für ihren Kopf nichts Beunruhigendes an dem Getränk festgestellt hatte schüttelte nur den Kopf und schnaubte verächtlich. Sie betrachtete ihn, wie er hochmütig mit verschränkten Armen im Türbogen lehnte.

Plötzlich musste sie lachen. „Ich trinke gerne noch einen Tee mit Ihnen, aber sind _Sie_ so mutig wie sie immer vorgeben?"

Er blickte sie fragend an. „Ich kann noch 10 Tassen trinken und befinde mich nicht in Gefahr, Sie zur Liebe meines Lebens zu erklären!"

„Na dann!" Hermine kicherte. „Ich meine auch nicht den Tee!" sie wies mit der Hand auf eine Stelle über Snapes Kopf. Er sah nach oben und erkannte ein paar Zweige mit kleinen grünen Blättern. Er verstand, was sie meinte.

„Ein Mistelzweig, Miss Granger! Die Tatsache, dass Sie überhaupt auf diese Idee kommen zeigt mir, dass ich Ihnen vielleicht besser doch keinen Tee mehr geben sollte!"

Der Mistelzweig über seinem Kopf fühlte sich offensichtlich angesprochen, denn er erwachte plötzlich zum Leben, streckte die Zweige in alle Richtungen und rief mit einer hohen Stimme: „Küsst Euch, küsst euch!"

Snape wich erschrocken vom Türbogen zurück.

„Küsst Euch, küsst euch!" das Rufen wurde immer lauter.

Snape hielt sich die Ohren zu. „Bei Merlin, das ist schlimmer als jede verstopfte Nasennebenhöhle! Was haben Sie da nur heraufbeschworen?"

„_Sie_ haben sich doch darunter gestellt!" keifte Hermine beleidigt zurück.

Das Rufen wurde ohrenbetäubend und erfüllte das ganze Haus.

Schließlich hielt auch Hermine sich die Ohren zu. Aber auch das half nicht.

„Ruhe jetzt! Weihnachten ist vorbei!" krächzten Hermine und Snape plötzlich so laut sie konnten wie aus einem Mund.

Der Mistelzweig seufzte traurig und rief noch: „Spielverderber!", bevor er verstummte und bekümmert die Blätter hängen ließ.

Snape stöhnte. „Du meine Güte!" er riss den Mistelzweig aus der Wand.

Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper. „Da habe Sie aber Glück gehabt!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Sie hätten es sich eh nicht getraut! Tee hin oder her!" erklärte Hermine schnippisch.

„Hätte mich was nicht getraut?"

„Sehen Sie, Sie sind nicht einmal mutig genug, sich an den Ausgangspunkt unserer Unterhaltung zu erinnern!" flötete sie mit Genugtuung und unterstrich ihre Feststellung mit einem Niesen.

Snape schmiss den Mistelzweig gereizt auf den Boden und ging auf sie zu. Er griff nach ihrem Arm und zog sie kurzerhand an sich, um seine Lippen kurz auf ihre zu drücken, damit sie endlich Ruhe gab.

Doch wer hätte das gedacht?

Ihr Mund war so weich, dass es ihm auf unergründliche Weise unmöglich war, sich wieder von ihm zu lösen. Stattdessen nahm er sie fester in die Arme und genoss widerwillig die Sanftheit und Wärme des Augenblicks. (_Kopfschüttelnde Anmerkung der Autorin: etwas widerwillig genießen kann auch nur Severus Snape!)_

Hermines anfängliches Entsetzen wich einer übermächtigen Lust, den Kuss zu erwidern und so ließ sie schließlich Schritt für Schritt zu, dass er ihre Lippen erkundete und tat es ihm gleich.

Keuchend machte er sich Minuten später von ihr los und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. „Dieser verdammte Tee!" stieß er hervor.

Hermine ließ ihm keine Zeit, über den Tee nachzudenken, zog ihn erneut zu sich heran und verlor sich ohne Sinn und Verstand in seinen schwarzen Augen.

Snape vergrub seine Hände in ihren Haaren und küsste ihren Hals. „Dieser verdammte Tee." brachte er immer wieder hervor, doch es hielt ihn keinesfalls davon ab, ihr den Pullover mit einem Ruck über den Kopf zu ziehen, um erst ihre Schultern, dann ihre Brüste zärtlich zu liebkosen.

Hermine stöhnte leise und öffnete die Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Sie fuhr mit den Händen über seinen nackten Oberkörper und streifte das Hemd über seine Schultern.

Kleidungsstück für Kleidungsstück landete auf dem Boden. Jedes begleitet von einem immer weniger verzweifelt klingenden „dieser verdammte Tee!"

Mit jedem abgelegten Kleidungsstück näherten sie sich der Treppe. Schließlich stiegen sie sie wankend und lachend hinauf, ließen zuletzt die beiden letzten Kleidungsstücke, ihre Schals, über dem Geländer hängend zurück.

Hermine Stieß die Tür zu ihrem Gästezimmer auf, zog ihn mit sich hinein.

Er drückte ihre Schultern bestimmt in die weichen Kissen und beugte sich über sie. Sie umfasst seinen Oberkörper und versuchte, ihn nach unten zu ziehen, doch er ließ es nicht zu. Seine Hände glitten über ihren Hals, hinunter zu ihren Brüsten und weiter abwärts. Er folgte ihnen mit dem Mund. Hermine dachte nicht im Traum daran, ihn von seinem Tun abzuhalten.

Sie griff zitternd nach ihrem Zauberstab und ließ die Zimmertür leise ins Schloss fallen.

ooo

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht als Dumbledore und McGonagall den Fuchsbau betraten. Das Spiel dauerte noch immer an, doch die beiden waren einfach zu müde, um das Spiel in der Kälte auszusitzen.

Bibbernd traten sie in angenehm warme Küche und Dumbledore hatte gerade die Haustür geschlossen, als ihn McGonagalls Entsetzensschrei aus den Gedanken an ein schönes saures Zitronenbonbon riss.

„Bei Merlin, Albus, sieh Dir das an!" McGonagalls Stimme zitterte. Sie wies auf die herumliegende Kleidung, die sich bis zum Treppenabsatz erstreckten.

Dumbledore zog an seinem langen Bart und begutachtete das Durcheinander.

McGonagalls Blick wanderte inzwischen vom Mistelzweig, der auf dem Boden lag zu den leeren Teetassen auf dem Tisch.

„Du meine Güte, Albus! Das arme Mädchen!" zeterte sie, denn es gab für die keinen Zweifel daran, was hier passiert war. Stöhnend folgte sie mit den Augen der Treppe bis hinauf zu den Schals. „Das hättest Du doch wissen müssen! - Dieser verdammte Tee!"

Dumbledore fing plötzlich an zu lachen, erst leise, dann immer lauter.

McGonagall sah ihn verständnislos an. „Wie kannst Du Dich auch noch darüber lustig machen? Immerhin ist sie eine Schülerin!"

Dumbledore hob einen Zeigefinger. „Sie _war_ eine Schülerin, Minerva!"

Sie schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf! „Aber sie wurde… dieser Tee! Es muss zuviel gewesen sein. Jetzt denk doch mal an das arme Mädchen – und an Severus! Ihre Sinne sind völlig vernebelt!"

Dumbledore zückte seinen Zauberstab und las die Kleidung Stück für Stück vom Boden auf.

„Ganz sicher sind sie das!" kicherte er und hielt den Haufen vor sich in der Luft schwebend. „Aber ganz bestimmt nicht vom Tee! Ich hatte auf die Schnelle keinen Gründorntee mehr und brachte Severus darum ganz normalen Pfefferminztee mit – das ist geschmacklich kein Unterschied!" er gluckste belustigt in sich hinein.

McGonagall fehlten die Worte.

„Und die hier-" Dumbledore ließ die Kleidungsstücke auf und ab sinken. „die bringe ich jetzt in mein Zimmer – die anderen müssen ja nicht unbedingt von diesen neuen Begebenheiten erfahren!" er zwinkerte seiner Stellvertreterin zu. „Wie wäre es danach mit einem schönen Tässchen Tee, meine Liebe?"

ooo

Oben in ihrem Zimmer lag Hermine erschöpft auf Severus' Brust. Seine Finger strichen über ihren Rücken. Wie in weiter Ferne hörten sie das Feuerwerk, das das Neue Jahr begrüßte.

„Frohes Neues Jahr, Professor Snape!"

Er brummte etwas Unverständliches.

Hermine richtete sich auf und biss sanft aber bestimmt in seine Oberlippe. „Sie sind doch nicht etwa schon müde?" fragte sie streng.

„Dieser verdammte Tee!"

Ende :)))

_Schreibt Ihr mir, wie Euch mein erster Oneshot gefallen hat?_

_Ich wünsche Euch allen eine herrliche Silvesterfeier, einen guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr und viele prickelnde Tassen Tee ;)_

_Eure ebenfalls niesende Orlane (aber wenigstens mache ich nicht solche Geräusche)_


End file.
